


A Quiet Moment

by murphyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Short and bad, just kind of bullshit, kind of, no ships obviously, wilbur isn't actually in this
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyy/pseuds/murphyy
Summary: Tommy is stressed out by Wilbur's new behavior. Techno checks on him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	A Quiet Moment

The sunrise was beautiful this morning - it was yellow and orange and a beautiful blue, lighting up their stolen nation as a new day dawned. 

Tommy sat on the top of his tower and stared down at Manburg. His face was blank, but his body language revealed how exhausted he was. He had spent his night arguing with Wilbur, trying to convince him that blowing up Manburg wouldn’t solve their problems, but Wilbur refused to listen. It was so frustrating, and so, so terrifying. For the majority of his life, he had relied on Wilbur. He’d grown up looking up to the older man, trusting what he said and doing what he asked. Now it felt like he couldn't trust Wilbur at all, and it was the scariest thing he’d ever experienced, even with the war in mind.

“Tommy?”

The sudden voice startled the blonde boy, and he struggled to keep his balance on the edge of the tower. He spun around and gaped at his new company. Techno stood at the top of the staircase, an eyebrow quirked curiously upwards. 

“Is there a reason you're brooding up here?” Techno asked, moving forward to sit down next to his friend. 

“Wilbur’s fucking lost it, man,” Tommy sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and fiddling with the loose strings on his pants. “He’s gone off the deep end, and he won't listen to me.” Techno furrowed his eyebrows, staring down towards their hidden kingdom thoughtfully. 

“Yeah. I saw him earlier.”

“I mean he’s lost it! He got a bunch of TNT from Dream, and he’s planning to rig L’manburg, and he doesn't trust Tubbo, and-” Tommy stopped, eyes watering in frustration. He felt lost without Wilbur. He’d always been there for Tommy to lean on, but now…

“Tommy,” Techno said softly, hesitating for just a moment before placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “It’s okay. We’ll get him back. I’m sure he’s just mad over the festival.” Despite his best efforts, Techno’s words were hardly comforting.

“Yeah,” Tommy mumbled weakly. “Yeah, I know.” At that moment, Tommy felt like a liar.

________________

As the sun began to retreat from the sky, Techno stood up and stretched, looking down at a peacefully sleeping Tommy. Techno let out a quiet sigh before carefully picking the boy up and carrying him down the tower. Someone had to look after the kid, after all. Wilbur sure as hell wasn't going to. Not now.

“Tomorrow's another day,” Techno murmured. He lay Tommy down in their base and watched him quietly, thankful for the peaceful expression on the younger’s face. When the moment passed, he turned around and left him be. 

He had a couple of words for Wilbur.


End file.
